Star vs the Forces of Gravity Falls
by Virrose
Summary: Star left for Mewni four months ago. Now, Marco makes a deal with someone he shouldn't have and ends up in Gravity Falls. Star having trouble in her dimension, and she may have to do something drastic.
1. Chapter 1-Falling Star

**Alright, this is my first Fanfiction, so I might be doing everything wrong. But cut me some slack. I don't know how this works. Also I based this on a comic made by Blakmata. So if you find it, know that it was the chicken and the egg and I'm just the meat filled omelet.**

**I don't own anything except Buff.**

Marco was acting strange. His whole class had noticed. He shut open lockers, fixed broken tiles, and swept up broken glass as often as he usually did. But his look seemed to stare into another world.

Marco was living on autopilot. He prevented many accidents, ate food, went to class as he always did, came home, and completed a science project about life beyond the stars (although no one believed him). He was always thinking about his star: Star Butterfly.

Four months ago Star had left for her dimension, and Marco wasn't taking it well. His locker was full of normal school books and backpack, but he had one picture in his locker that he brought to school everyday. A picture of Star; Smiling, but nothing more.

At first no one noticed him, but soon it started to affect his school work.

"Marco," asked the teacher, "what is the correct answer."

"C," Marco responded without taking his eyes off the picture of Star hidden behind his book..

"Incorrect," the teacher stated. The sniggers pulled Marco out of his haze and he looked at the white board.

Choice A: a triangle. Choice B: a rectangle. Choice C: a circle. Question: "Which one is a triangle?"

Marco gulped his slip-up. He saw the laughing fits hiding behind hands; their coughing was obviously not because people were sick.

Still off balance from the surprise question, he headed out when the bell rang and headed for his next class. At least I'm going to computer class, he thought, I won't have to worry about any questions.

He simply had to retype a paragraph that was projected onto the board. As the fastest typist in the class, so he was done before anyone else was. With nothing better to do, he checked his e-mail.

Usually nothing was new with his inbox, but this time he was surprised to find a new message. He popped open the message and read the content.

Dear Beauty Mark,

I have noticed that you have a problem. You are missing someone. Enough to mess with your ordinary life. You're starting to mistake a circle for a triangle, which frankly I find insulting. I can help. But I don't think that it's right to communicate by internet. I'll come around your house tonight.

Billᐃ

At the bottom there was an emoji of a man with his head spinning around, which fit how Marco felt. "Really," Marco thought, "someone who knew of Star, other dimensions, and how to get me there." He couldn't let this opportunity pass.

When Marco got home he spent the next few hours having a staring contest with the door; he stared at the door until his mom called him into the other room. After that, while waiting in the living room, the "Beauty Mark" ran to the door each time he heard the smallest of noises. But no one came. Marco started to wonder if someone was pranking him.

Finally, Marco heard the door open and someone enter. He sprinted over to the door only to find that it was his dad back from work. Defeated, he walked up the stairs to his room.

Marco flopped on his bed and looked at the picture of Star in his hand. He missed her more than anything. There was a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it, but saw no one there.

Marco closed the door, turned around, and saw that his whole room had turned grey. But there was more. In the middle of his room standing, no floating in the middle of his room was a yellow pyramid with a bowtie and five foot high/long top hat. It had stick-like feet crossed and his hands were lit with floating blue balls of fire. There was a cane floating next to him that was yellow. There was an eye in the middle of his body with huge eyelashes, which opened after a second.

"Well, well, well Beauty Mark," said a metallic voice that bounced throughout the room. "I have been waiting in here for hours. Almost thought you weren't coming."

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

"My name's Bill Cipher," the metallic voice. The triangle man's blinks were in sync with the words.

Marco noted that each time the voice sounded the triangle blinked. "Is the triangle guy talking?" he thought.

"And you're- what? A living sock puppet?" The issocolies creature laughed at his own joke. "Just kidding! Now, you want your friend back."

"How'd you find that out?" Marco demanded.

"I know stuff. I watch. I listen. You need your friend I need something else. It'll work out perfectly. You could learn to work with me. And you do want her back don't you?"

* * *

"That's all you need you need to know, Beauty Mark," the Illuminati look-alike said. "It's even easier than it sounds." Marco looked at his new friend skeptically (if he could could call him a friend).

"Trust me! With my infinite knowledge and your lost friend's wand, we'll be unstoppable. But first you need to get those journals. In return, I'll let you use those Pine's portal to other dimensions."

Marco wasn't buying it. "You're telling me that there's a portal in Oregon that can bring her back?"

"Of course, Beauty Mark."

Still unconvinced, Marco continued "Where's the catch?"

"The catch," said Bill seeming to smile, "is that your friend will be lost through dimensions forever. Unless, you save her."

Marco stared at the picture of one the most beautiful girls in the world (or out of it?). He felt like he hadn't seen her in a hundred years. He remembered the moments he'd give anything to see her again, but now when someone was here offering a chance to find her, part of him was saying no.

The little Illuminati Rip-Off floated over to him. "So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Marco repeated the deal as he stretched out his hand. "I get the journals. You find me. I give you the journals…"

"And I'll do what you want," finished the yellow triangle, holding out his hand, which promptly burst into a blue fire. Marco cautiously shook the hand, and for a moment his hand was painlessly ablaze.

* * *

Star Butterfly's life was boring. "Go save those dying townspeople. Go close that portal that's randomly spawning monsters. Go to that neighboring town to receive your medal for saving dying townspeople and closing that portal that was randomly spawning monsters," she mimicked as she trudged through the dense forest to her next destination.

"I miss riding unicorns. she thought "I miss nachos. I miss… Marco." There was a name she hadn't thought of in a long time. Marco had been who she had stayed with at her time in the Earth dimension. Their time together had been great.

She broke through the thick foliage. She came to her final destination and walked over to the prince of the dimension who had sent a summons for her.

"Prince Buff?" Star asked the boy who was tall, handsome, muscular, blonde boy who was limping towards her with orange toes and a flowing cape.

The boy turned, looked at Star, and smiled. "Ah, Star it's good to see you," beamed the young prince. "I wish I could greet you on better circumstances, We seem to have a crisis."

"What bad circumstances," piped Star excitedly. "I think this place is great! Besides, I work best under bad circumstances. Invasion, war, something unexplainable!?"

"I'm going to go with the last of the those," Prince Buff suggested. "Take a look."

Star's jaw dropped as saw what the friendly prince was talking about. In front of her she saw a portal in a portal in a portal. "W-what is this," she finally stammered out.

"I have no clue," Buff confided. "That's why I called you."

Star looked at the portal. It was triangularly shaped and transparent, which wasn't normal. Star put on a brave face, even though she was scared. This was something she didn't know how to punch, kick, or give kittens to fix.

Standing up a bit straighter, she asked her new friend, "What do we do? What is it?"

The prince glanced at the sheets of paper in his hand. "It seems," he mused, "you can't shut it because it's in a triangle pattern. It's ripping a hole through space and will ultimately connect every single dimension. The next ones are Mewni, Earth, and that weird frog dimension. In that order."

Star struggled to take it all in. It was slowly going to connect her back to Earth. Where Marco was. An image flashed into her mind of a teenager in a red hoodie. She sighed at the thought of him. "That's strange," she thought.

Pulling herself back to reality, she took another look at the portals. Triangle. She slapped her hand into her forehead.

"What was that," asked Buff.

"Something I learned on earth," she answered. It was staring her in the face the whole time. "Buff," she said, "do you want to go on an adventure!?"

Buff raised an eyebrow at her.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2-Home and Deals

**Hey, I've been meaning to update my story ever since January, but my bata readers got in the way. I'd like to mention I don't exactly have everything planned out for what Marco's going to do in Gravity Falls, so if you want to review with ideas; that'd be great. Anyway, here's the update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Dipper Pines thought that day was a boring around the Mystery Shack. Soos had finished for the day, Wendy had requested the day off, and Mabel was… who know where doing who know what, so Dipper was left to his thoughts. Or devices.

He put his feet up on the counter. Since there was no one around, he reached around the cash register and pulled out the book he was hiding. The young detective smiled as he looked the shiny gold-tinted six finger hand with the number 3 on it. With a bit more information this time and he could look at the book with a whole new perspective.

He opened up the book to the last page of the book and stared at the strange symbols. Glancing around to make sure there were no customers he pulled a small parchment out of his coat pocket along with a pen. Sticking his pen in his mouth, he compared the Freemason symbols to the ones in his book. Nothing. He turned his book upside down. Nothing. He turned his book to the right side. Then he got something, but it didn't taste good.

Blech! He spit the busted open pen out on the table. "_Great," _he thought, "_another one."_

"Better clean that up Bro-Bro," burst out a twelve year old girl next to him, causing Dipper to fall out of his chair. "Grunkle Stan won't be happy about ink everywhere," she continued as though she hadn't just broken every bone in his body.

Dipper looked up to see his brunette sister standing above him with a multicolored sweater on. Her hair was braided that came over her shoulder and she wore earrings that reflected light brilliant colors as beautiful as the rainbow.

She offered him a hand and he got up. Picking up a towel that he always had hidden under a glass jar of eyeballs, he wiped down the pen, and went to the bathroom to wash out the black ink. He was just hiding the towel under the jar when his Grunkle walked in.

"Kids," he said as he walked into the main part of the Mystery Shack, "I need to talk to you."

Before he could get out another word Mabel bellowed at him. "We are not going to make fake dollar bills anymore!"

"Yeah," Dipper barked, "and I'm not dressing up as a werewolf and dancing when people throw money at me. That was embarrassing."

"Kid, kids," Stan assured, "I'm not going to do that right now. However we did make a bit of money from the fake...no. Listen, I've just run some numbers and found out that I'm not going to be able pay my mortgage, bank loan, parole officer, and the Mafia this month." Dipper started to seriously wonder about his great uncle's past. "So I've decided that we're going to have to do extra things to make some money."

Again, the kids screamed their demands and Stan motioned for them to quiet down. "Don't worry. It's completely legal and not embarrassing."

Wringing his wrists he explained what he had in mind. "Ever since Dipper gave up the room and Soos decided that it wasn't a good idea for a place to have as a break room, it's sitting there doing nothing. I've signed up for us to have a kid stay here with us. They're paying me five hundred dollars for food and an extra three thousand hosting him."

Dipper was almost speechless. His uncle never did anything… nice. Or legal.

The first one to break the short silence was Mabel. "Woo-hoo!" she cheered. "Someone to stay with us!" Dipper smiled at his sister's energy. She could take anything and make it better.

Dipper did have to admit, it would be good to have someone to talk to. All of the kids that were his age in this town were either part of Pacifica's gang or Pacifica. There wasn't much good in any of those options.

"Oh my gosh," Mabel almost screamed. "Greg is going to be so jealous. I should go tell him." She ran out the, smiling the whole way.

Dipper laughed to himself as he picked up the journal. He didn't know who her crush of the week was, but it could he hopefully agreed to be crush of the week. He almost dropped the journal as he realized what kinds of trouble Mabel could get into. Especially in Gravity Falls. He quickly dashed out of the Mystery Shack after his sister, turning the sign to closed as he ran out.

* * *

Star walked through the Fields of the Forgotten in the Land of Cliches. "Where are you?" she muttered to herself. He had to be here somewhere. She could feel it. As she looked at the memories of families morning, crying, and every once a while a happy memory.

"Looking for something?" A screeching voice cut through the quiet landscape. Looking in front of her she saw the owl raven combination on a throne of bones. He had his skull cap upon his head and was smiling menacingly.

"Could it be a boy?" he continued to question her. Star narrowed her eyes and growled. She hated Ludo. He was one of the most evil creatures in the universe, next to the so called "Drinking Fountain".

Ludo, on his throne so high, just smiled, "could it be this boy, Marco?" A patch of mist next to his throne dissipated and Star saw Marco. He was badly bruised and obviously hurt, but she knew she could save him.

Reaching down to her waist she pulled out her wand and pointed it threateningly at her rival. But the creature just laughed. "You don't think I come prepared, Star Butterfly?"

The princess gasped as she saw Ludo pull out a long string. A "Life Line", another of the treasures of the Land of Cliches. If cut, the weakest life force around it died.

"Glad to see you know what this is Star Butterfly," Ludo evilly laughed. "Now, give me wand and I will give you the line and your friend."

Star looked longingly at her friend who was in worse condition than the first town she burned to the ground. Even with that he still looked as handsome as always. But he was hurt. And she couldn't risk that.

Star slowly walked to Ludo, and gave him the wand. She watched painfully as the wand changed from a star with wings to a black diamond on a ripped up branch as Ludo gained its full power.

The defeated girl looked up at her nemesis. "Now," she said more confidently than she felt, "give me Marco."

Ludo laughed. "Not going to happen princess!" Aiming the wand at Star, he released a blast of green energy into Star's chest; knocking her back.

Star slowly clambered back onto her feet. "W-wha," she stammered.

"I'd be a fool to give you what you want," Ludo cackled. "With the boy in hand I'll keep you at bay." Ludo pointed the wand at the crippled boy in a red hodie.

"No!" Star screamed and launched herself at Ludo. Lucky for her she caught humanoid-owl off guard. Grabbing her wand she pushed Ludo off the throne.

Star stood triumphantly above her enemy. "Leave," she demanded, "now."

Ludo sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out interdimensional scissors. He smiled wickedly as he cut open a portal. As he was leaving he held something in his pointer finger and thumb, Star's eyes widened as she saw the Life Line. She jumped at the demon, but before she reached him he cut the string and jumped into the portal. The princess ran at the portal but she ended up running through nothing.

Ludo had shut the portal. Still furious with Ludo, Star sprinted over to Marco. He was badly bruised and there was a bit of blood coming from in between his eyes.

"Marco," Star cried grabbing.

"Star?" Marco croaked.

"Yes," Star confirmed, already feeling better.

"Did you defeat Ludo?" Marco questioned. Star nodded and Marco smiled.

"Then I can sleep," Marco finished.

At first Star didn't understand, but then she felt her friend's hand get cold. "No, no, no," she cursed. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Marco, wake up!" But there was nothing. She had everything she had when she started except less of a reason to be alive.

Dropping her wand the princess gave her dying friend a hug. She didn't understand. She tried so hard to save him. She didn't feel right. She felt… guilt. Guilt for the times Marco had stopped the bullies in school from picking on her, guilt for when he voluntarily jumped in front of her to take out a horde of monsters, guilt for the time that he had literally given up his room to make her happy, the time he "defeated" the drinking fountain, her questions about everything from a bee to a skyscraper. So many things that he had done for her, put up with her, but now she couldn't return the favor by saving his life.

"Wake up," said whispering voices around her. They swirled like a whirlwind, growing louder and louder. "Wake up. Wake Up. Wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP. WAKE UP!"

Pulled out of her dream she shot out of her bed and grabbed onto a branch above. She pointed her wand down at the ground, looking around only to see Prince Buff on the ground staring wide eyed at the girl that had just flew up into a tree.

Relaxing a bit she asked him, "Where are we?"

"Empty dimension 51," he replied. "Don't you remember."

Remember? Empty dimension 51? Yes it was all coming back now. She was hopping through dimensions… and she was so tired she started to lose her sense of direction… and they decided to call it a "night" in an empty dimension. Yes. She remembered now.

That meant that it was a dream. The boy with dreamy brown and deep brown eyes wasn't dead. He was alive.

Star glanced around her. This was a jungle empty dimension… so…

"Why are there so many cacti here," she asked.

"You summoned them while you were sleeping," he answered. Slowly she climbed down from the tree. Desummoning the cacti she packed up camp as she listened prince Buff explain his complicated fight with the cacti. Well, pretended to listen. Her mind was really off thinking about Marco. _What was the meaning of my dream? Was it a warning? I think I should visit him s…_ her thoughts were cut short by Buff calling her name.

"What?" she apologized.

"I asked where we are going," he repeated.

"Oh," she replied, "we're going to see an old um… acquaintance of mine. He can fix the portals." Acquaintance… that was a good word.

They set off through another series of portals. Star was a bit confused, for she hadn't been this deep into dimensions in a while, but she ultimately made her way to a familiar dimension.

"The Frog Dimension!" an exasperated Prince Buff complained with his chest up to water. "I know a shortcut to here. If you told me this is where your acquaintance was…"

"He's not here," Star interrupted. "But a portal that can be accessed only if you jump to this dimension in a certain order can."

Obviously confused about what his friend had just said, Prince Buff climbed out of the water that he had landed in. Crossing his arms he asked Star, "Then where are we going now?"

Star pointed at the muddy water where he had just climbed out of. Smiling at the look on Buff's face she did a swan dive into the pool. She swam down. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. It was a lot farther than she remembered.

Finally, when she was considering going back to the top to get some air, Star felt herself falling.

When she landed she looked around her and found herself in an area that was colored grey. She didn't know what she was standing on, but didn't care.

After of a few seconds of helping Buff get back on his feet, a triangle appeared in front of them. At first it was just a yellow outline, but after a few seconds it filled itself in and the demon appeared.

"Winged Star," Bill Cipher said happily. "It's good to see you here, but shouldn't've you knocked first?"

Star rolled her eyes and turned to Prince Buff, who still seemed trying to grasp the fact that there was someone talking without a mouth..

"Buff," introduced Star, "this is Bill Cipher. Bill is going to help us. Right." She said the last part while shooting a glare at the yellow demon.

"I never agreed to that," Bill argued.

Star turned towards Bill. "Bill, you owe me your life," she began, "and I need a favor."

"C'mon Winged Star," Bill countered, "You owe me at least two lives for the fire rainbow in Mewni."

"And you owe me five lives for that bullfrog incident," Star boasted nonchalantly. "Which leaves me ahead by four. I say you help me close the portals and make sure they don't spread and I forget about all of the life saving."

Bill Cipher paused for a moment. "Sure," he finally said. He snapped his fingers and turned in a circle. "Done," he confirmed.

Buff was confused. "But you didn't do anything," he cried.

"What," Bill Cipher laughed, "you think some sort of small time dream demon? Nah, I can fix problems like that in my mind."

"So," he continued, "wanna make a deal Winged Star?"

Star rolled her eyes. "What kind of deal could you make for me?" she asked.

Bill Cipher responded with one word, "Marco."

"Star," Buff asked, cutting with the dimensional scissors to open a portal, "do you want to go?"

Star didn't turn around. "Go on ahead," she called, "I'll catch up." Star watched as the young prince climbed through the portal and closed it behind himself.

Star looked at Bill. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

Bill tried to look innocent, "I didn't do anything to your boyfriend. He was perfectly fine with making a deal with me."

"He's not my boyfriend. I just don't want any harm coming to him," Star growled.

The triangle laughed. "According to you, we're equal as far as owing lives. If you want to make a deal…"

"Never," the Winged Star interrupted.

"Then I can't do anything," Bill replied.

Star watched Bill as the triangle gave shots of Marco with a horrified look on his face, a couple of them he was in tears, and one he even had a bad gash in his arm.

Sighing, Star looked at the dream demon. "What do you want in return," she queried.

Bill whispered something into her ear and Star looked at the ground. _Doing something like that is wrong. But for Marco…._

Looking at the ground Star stuck out her hand and said, "deal."

Bill shook her hand and laughed. "You won't regret this," he chuckled.

"I already do," Star whispered to herself as she cut a portal open. As she left she couldn't help thinking, "_What have I done."_

* * *

Dipper found his twin sitting on a rock with her head in her hands. Dipper didn't have to have her show her face to know she had been crying. Dipper didn't know why she had taken this most recent breakup so badly, she had boyfriends (real and just in her head) dump her before.

"Mabel," he said sitting down next to her, "are you alright?"

"No," she replied sarcastically, "I just love crying and having people break my heart for no reason."

"What happened," he asked.

"He was cheating on me," Mabel answered.

"Mabel?" Dipper said pausing. How could he put this nicely. His sister tended overreact to small signs of happiness, "Are you sure? Maybe you just read it wrong."

Mabel looked at him, and Dipper could tell that she had been crying. "Kissing another girl for three minutes is not reading anything wrong."

He had to admit, there wasn't anything you could read wrong in that situation. "Listen Mabel," he said, "that guy was a jerk you should forget all about him."

Mabel sighed and got up. "I just want to be alone right now," she said and walked away.

Dipper waited a few minutes and then started to follow her. He understood that Mabel wanted to be alone, but he didn't want Mabel to be alone in the woods. There were dangerous things in the woods.

Gremlogoblins, the hide behind, gnomes (no fond memories there), or stuff that was even worse. Right on cue the was loud crashing of branches and the sound of a falling tree. Ignoring his sister's request, The kid with a sweating problem sprinted into the woods.

* * *

Marco woke up on grass. He tried to think back to the night before. The last things he remembered were…. Bill Cipher visiting… going to bed… and having about a dream about kissing Star (which was strangely not awkward). Now he was there. He sat up and reached into his pocket to find his phone.

He flipped it open and wondered if he was still sleeping. The date. It was… late. He was four days later than when he'd gone to sleep. His mind wasn't aided when he discovered that his phone was not only showing the wrong day, but month and year as well.

"_Why am I located in the summer of two years ago," _he wondered. He thought back to his friend Bill said (if you could even call a floating triangle your friend).

"Don't worry Beauty Mark," the triangle had told him. "I'll put you into a safe situation. Your parents won't even know you're gone. You can grow as old as you want and you can always become fourteen again. If you die, the deal's… off… but c'mon, what is there to be afraid of in a little town in the middle of Oregon?" He said the last part while flashing a bunch of pictures of two kids, whose faces he couldn't catch, fighting monsters.

So that meant that he was in Gravity Falls. He sort of wondered why most of his body hurt, but he guessed that it was a side effect of time travel.

The sound of whispers and running feet scared him. "Hello," he called out, with no luck of a reply. Marco hadn't even been in Gravity Falls one minute and he already didn't like it.

Marco stood up and slowly started turning in a circle. He couldn't see anyone there, but he could hear them. Constantly moving…whispering…watching. He could feel them watching him. He finally focused his vision on a rock, but as he did he felt the presence of something behind him. Marco froze in place.

**Dun, dun, dun. Alright, maybe it's not that dramatic. It's Gravity Falls. There's nothing bad... nevermind.**

**Hopefully they stay about that length. Thanks for reading, please review and remember that ****I don't exactly have everything planned out for what Marco's going to do in Gravity Falls, so if you want to review with ideas I may put it in.**


	3. Chapter 3- L GRQ'W KDYH D JRRG WLWOH

**Sorry I posted outside of my timeline, but my bata-readers would NOT finish the last page and when they did, a site(let's call it Fan-fiction-dot-net) stopped working. But after all of the that I'm updating right now. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows. Unlike most stories on this site.**

* * *

Dipper was confused. At least he thought he was. Embarrassed, happy, angry, sad, scared, confused…well, when people had a mix of emotions you were confused. But looking at what his sister was doing in this confusion seemed like the logical answer.

A boy appeared in the middle of the forest, and his sister's first reaction, even though she was crying over a breakup, was now to go flirt with him. Dipper had tried to convince his sister not to trust the new kid.

"It'll be alright," Mabel assured, "since when have any of my crushes wound up badly?"

"When your crush," Dipper listed, "turned out to be gnomes, made out with puppets, were in fact clones, was a mermaid- excuse me, merman, was a child psycho, or was cheating on you… and those are only the ones that come to mi- Mabel!?"

By the time Dipper had reached the end of the list, Mabel was already behind the boy that just appeared. Dipper spent a few seconds wondering if he should grab his sister out of danger, or leave the poor boy to his new fate.

While considering this, his twin spoke out her creative and original opening. "Hi, my name's Mabel! I own 87 sweaters, have a crazy brother, and had six boyfriends in the last month! Wanna' get married!?"

Dipper watched wide eyed as the boy turned around. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as he saw a normal boy, at least not a monster, in a red hoodie.

"What?" the boy asked.

Dipper rapidly hit his head into the rock he was hiding behind as his sister repeated herself with even more perkiness than should have been possible.

The boy stared at Mabel for a minute, his face resembling the look of someone who had just been hit by a kitten carrying a paint stick labeled "marshmallows". Finally he responded with, "My name's Marco. Cool, I'd like to meet him, and ah. No."

It was Mabel's turn to think for a few minutes. While she did, Dipper climbed out from behind the rock.

After explaining that, no, Mabel was not insane and, no, neither was Dipper; they seemed to get along pretty well. But the young detective could tell that something was off with the kid that he had just met.

"_Maybe he __is_ _made of gnomes," _he thought. But as quickly as he came up with the theory he dismissed it. Marco seemed on top of things. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Marco.

* * *

"Star," Marco asked, "for the hundredth time, are you sure you want to go to the dance?"

"I am sure," the reply came from the closed door. "He asked me to go to the school dance, I'm going. And before you ask, no I won't embarrass you."

"_It's not me I'm worried about," _he thought.

You didn't dance at school dances. The music was usually something from the 50's and nothing was ever upbeat.

Star came out of her room wearing her normal dress. "What do you think?" she asked.

"_You look like cotton candy," _he thought, but said, "Great! I have one condition."

"Why," she pouted, obviously unhappy about the thought.

"Because that wand is a combination of tank, grenade launcher, machine gun, first aid kit, and burning rainbow creator," he answered.

"Exactly!" she chirped. "It's the best, isn't it?"

"It's dangerous," he countered. "And if things go downhill, I don't want you injuring anyone."

"What do you mean 'if things go downhill'?" she questioned.

"Just give me the wand," Marco said, ignoring her comment.

Star sighed and handed over the wand. But she didn't let go easily. The whole walk there was spent talking about what Star's wand could do or if she could have it back. Even when he tried to change the subject, Star still found a way to circle the conversation back to her wand.

When they got to the school Marco turned to look his friend in the eyes. "Star," he confided. "When you get in there, don't only talk about your wand."

"Why not," she asked.

"Because boy's don't like to talk about wands," he said.

"What do boys like?"

"Ummm," he stammered. "That's a question for another time. Try to talk about his interests."

"Isn't he supposed to ask me questions?" Star queried

"James is narcissistic," Marco countered.

"What does that mean?"

"I've held you back too long already," he dodged the question, pushing his friend toward the door.

A smile lit up Star's face as she headed for the door. Marco watched her leave and slumped down onto the curb. He pondered how he could ignore Star for the rest of the time she was on earth, but that was difficult because she was staying with him. Since the principal had instructed him to watch over Star at school, he might be able to ignore her for the times where she wasn't part of school or home life. The problem was home life and school were everywhere. Marco was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone on a skateboard stop and sit by him.

"Hey there," said the voice next to him,

"Hey," he said, still in a trance of thought.

"Marco are you all right?" the voice continued. "You must've seen that the swinging bar was a safety hazard, right?"

Marco remembered what they were talking about. Every year at this party there would be a bar in banner that was broken and would swing down. No one would really mind it except for him. He would always complain that it was a safety hazard. One year he even arrived early and told everyone that the entrance was the new exit. It worked until someone decided that Marco was an idiot and walked into the entrance without getting in trouble.

"It's okay," he said, turning to face Jackie who was sitting there."I made sure it was welded to the wall."

"Won't that be a problem when they decide to take down the banner?" she asked.

"I'm on the clean up committee," he replied.

"Marco, what's wrong?"

"I used propane when I should've used acetylene,"

"Marco," Jackie said severely. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Fine," he conceded, "Star has a date with James tonight and I'm afraid…" Marco tried to put it so it didn't sound like he cared for Star, "I'm afraid I will have to deal with a broken- hearted girl."

Jackie rolled her eyes and stood up. Marco stared back at the road. "Marco," Jackie said, patting the kid with a red hoodie on the shoulder. "Don't worry about girls. We always get revenge one way or another."

Marco smiled and looked back at the road. As he sat there thinking a thought popped into his mind. "_Did I just talk with Jackie?_" He stood up like a rocket, looking at the door and he saw his crush ride her skateboard into the school.

He was about to follow her back in when he saw Star running up the sidewalk at him. He smiled at his friend. "Star, you won't believe what just happened," he burst. "I actually talked to Jackie in sentence form without the words 'Ummmm, errr, or uhhhh'."

Star was breathing hard.

"Star," he asked. "Did you just fight Ludo?"

"No," she panted, "but I do need my wand."

"What happened?" Marco said, worried about the answer.

"He locked me in a closet, but I kicked down the door."

Marco wondered how strong his new friend was.

"Then I had revenge," she said, smiling evilly.

"What did you do?" questioned Marco, sort on not wanting to know.

Star held up a pair of interdimensional scissors. "All of his hair is growing back in an alternate dimension! Now can I have my wand?"

He reached into his pocket and felt a painful feeling on his whole front of his body. The pain snapped him out of his memory and back into reality.

He was in Gravity Falls, he remembered that, and by looking around he realized they were out of the woods. Before him he saw a brown building, most likely the Mystery Shack, and Dipper and Mabel in the doorway.

"Are you all right?" Dipper asked. "You missed the door. By about a foot."

Marco smiled at his own stupidity. "Sorry," he apologized, "I got distracted." The three of them headed inside. And although Marco forgot to close the door, it closed itself.

* * *

Star stared at the paper her parents had just dropped in her lap. The young girl had had gotten home late that night after some very complicated dimension hopping, and decided to crash on the couch; only to be awakened by her parents with a newspaper in hand and a very stern expression. She expected repercussions from her actions, but nothing like this. She sighed and read the article out loud.

Where Did They Go?

Dozens wake up to the epidemic this morning. No one could find interdimensional scissors. No one knows if someone took them, or if they just disappeared, and some even speculate The Brax Colony take them. However with no proof, the townspeople are only supposed to wait for word from the palace and visitors. Then again, the capital of Mewni has dealt with problems of this caliber before. We will kindly wait for word from the palace,

Star winced as a rock flew through the window, and landed near the couch that she had spent the night on. The princess hopped up, picked up the rock, and threw it back. Sitting back down, she finished her sentence;

or we will burst into a huge riot ultimately leading to rebellion; with possibly a quiet resolution.

Star looked at her parents. "They chose the first option, right?" she asked.

"No," her mother growled, "and you really need a good explanation for this."

"The rock, the rebellion, or the disappearance of the interdimensional scissors?" the wand bearer asked. She

"All," her mother replied.

Star avoided her parent's gaze. "I don't have a good excuse, but do have a way to fix it," she said optimistically. "We can use the money from the safe fund to buy everyone interdimensional scissors."

Star's mother sat next to the the teenager. "You know we can't use that money," she told her daughter. "It's reserved for St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses."

"Even more reason to get rid of it," Star said peppily. "Don't worry about the riot, I'll take care of that."

Star waved her wand and she was instantly teleported to a cloud floating above the crowd. Star sighed. "_This isn't what I want," _she thought. Shaking her wand, the cloud changed color into a bright pink.

"Citizens of Mewni," she addressed the crowd. "I realize there has been a scare with the disappearance of all the interdimensional scissors. I'm here to tell you that we will buy back all of your scissors as soon as we have a visitor. I assure that by tomorrow that all will back to normal, or more chaotic than ever; no guarantees."

The crowd cheered and Star looked out to see Ludo and hundreds of troops file out of a portal. She sighed. She didn't want to deal with this today.

"I must go now," she said, "I will hop across dimensions possibly to never return, fighting monsters as I do so. All might be fine, goodbye!"

She waved her wand and was standing in her living room once again. "How'd I do?" she smiled at her parents.

"Not too well," her mother replied, watching her daughter pull a chest out from under the couch.

"Really?" Star pondered, rummaging through the chest. "I thought brutal honesty was what we were going for."

"No, Cupcake," her father answered, "You never go for brutal honesty. Now what are you getting from that chest?"

Star held up the strange pair of shoes. "Marco called the 'sneakies,'" she said. "They help you run faster." After lacing up the shoes, she continued rummaging.

"Aha!" she cried, holding up the desired item. "Here it is! A back hugger. If you put it on your back it will hug your back. It's useful for carrying stuff."

Setting down the backpack, she pulled out the main things she wanted to take with her. She stared at the can that Marco had warned her about.

"Only use this if you are so tired from exhaustion you can't move anymore," he had warned. Star stared at the two red, horned cows, facing each other on a blue background and wondered why he was so nervous when he gave it to her.

Placing the item into the bag she moved onto the more important items. She grabbed the light-flasher, boxes of candy hearts (one of those things would give her a huge burst energy), a "gameboy" (in case she got bored), and a… What was this thing?

Star examined the black L-shaped metal object in her hand. It seemed to have a little lever and a hole in one end. She was told to use this as a last resort. Pointing the hole at the floor she flipped the lever and almost dropped it. A loud bang rang throughout the room, and Star examined where she had aimed the hole and noticed a crack in a tile.

Switching the ballistic-rock-thrower onto "safety" as Marco had taught her, she placed it into back-hugger; along with two rock holders.

* * *

Marco looked at the room he was in. He couldn't decided if it was cool, weird, or creepy. He was standing in a combination of The Mystery Shack, his room, and his school.

"Don't you like the room Beauty Mark?" asked the yellow creature.

"It's um...and very...well... so yeah," the minor stuttered out. "No." "_You'd think that after spending a year with Star I'd be able to describe the undecidable," _he thought.

Bill rolled his eye. The floor beneath Marco's feet disappeared and he started falling.

There was the slamming pain as he landed on the ground and looked up to see Cipher floating softly to the ground above him. "You landed into Gravity Falls," he narrated. Marco stood up and noticed two cardboard cutouts of Dipper and Mabel.

Bill appeared behind the cutouts and pushed them over. "Met some friends along the way," he continued.

The scene changed from the woods to The Mystery Shack. There was a statue of Stan, possibly made out of… wax?

"I sent a friend to drop off your stuff," the triangle continued. "Soon came the end of the day."

Marco recalled when he'd walked into the shack. "Mr. Mystery" had told his great niece and nephew to get ready for the guest who was coming. It took Marco a while to figure out that he himself was the guest who was going to be staying with them.

Bill said he sent a friend. Marco vaguely remembered that Stan said "Lib Refic" had stopped by to drop off his stuff. Later Bill explained he'd made a deal with someone to take over their body and dropped off some clothes, food, and somethings to remind 'Beauty Mark' of home.

Marco glanced up to realize that his memories were just being played out in front of him, like a life size reenactment. The teenager (or was he a preteen now?) glanced over at Bill.

Bill grew a bigger and turned red, then spoke in a deeper voice. "One week has passed since, and I've received no word."

"Even, 'I found one journal', I would've like to have heard," he continued, no longer sounding strange.

"_Wait," _Marco thought, "_is he rhyming?"_

Bill changed back to normal, or as normal as a dream demon gets. "Kid," he told Marco, "if you don't get anything in a few days, I'll have to send you back to where you came from and the deal's off."

"Good luck finding someone to do your dirty work," Marco retorted.

The kindergarten learning tool laughed in his metallic voice. "Trust me," he responded. "There's always someone who's willing to make a deal."

"Fine," Marco spat. "Any advice?"

"Yeah," the demon replied. "reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, don't blink! Bye!"

The dreamscape flooded with light. Marco shot up, and immediately felt a searing pain in his eyelids.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... Alright, I don't like cliffhangers [I'm lying] and I'll try to stray from those from now on. Maybe. Anyway, I'm still accepting ideas for what Marco does while he is in Gravity Falls. If you have an idea, message me or put it in a review. The title has something to do with Caesar(I won't tell you anymore). And always: R-n-R!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sparkly on the Run

**I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! Man, this took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I won't make any excuses, but here they are. I wrote this a long time ago, but my Bata's said "NO!" and made me re-write almost everything. My summer's been so busy it should be illegal. Don't worry, the summer's over and now the school year has started. For some reason, the school year is less busy than the summer. But, you guys have been great fans and awesome people to wait for the next chapter. **

**Well, because I don't own anything, I'm not going to keep you any longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't hard to find out when Marco awoke that morning, because when he did he screamed "STAR!" so loud that it awoke Grunkle Stan in the basement.

Dipper groaned, sat up, and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. His sister was already up and jumping on her bed. "I think that Marco found my surprise!"

Whatever his sister had planned as a "surprise" could not be good this time. His sister's surprises usually included glitter, silly-string, pinatas, anything sparkly, and sometimes love letters.

"Wait, here," he instructed his sister. Dipper walked out the door and waited for Marco.

Within the next minute, Marco in a red hoodie sprinted up the stairs. "Dipper!" he shouted, "There's something clinging to my face!"

"No," Dipper replied calmly, "Mabel just bedazzled your face. Including your eyelids, which is impressive. She wasn't able to get that far on me."

Marco paused his panic as the information started to absorb in. "This happened to you before?" he asked.

Dipper nodded.

"And you survived?"

Once again, Dipper nodded.

"Well, how do you get it off?"

"We have a bit of paste remover in the bedroom," Dipper reassured. "We'll get it ready. You go downstairs and try not to blink. This will only take a second."

Marco turned around, and headed down the stairs. Dipper heard 'click click click' as his friend proceeded down. Apparently Mabel had expanded from just the face; the feet were now a target as well. It made Dipper wonder what would happen if she tried to bedazzle him again.

Putting the disturbing thought in the back of his mind, he headed back inside to see his sister trying to pace a trench in the floor. She was muttering at the floor, but stopped when Dipper entered. "Well," she asked, sprinting over to her brother. "Is he mad? Is he angry? Is he upset? Is he out for blood? Am I going to have to run away into the woods, survive on cockroaches, sleep in a cave, become more of a legend than Old Man McGucket, and never go back to school? Will you ever visit me? What if I have to go back to the gnomes to survive? I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY ONE-THOUSAND BUTTFACE GNOMES!"

At this point she had grabbed her brother and shook him from head to toe; ultimately making Dipper wonder how his body was staying together. Mabel released her brother and went back to pacing. The "Pine Tree" lay there for a moment checking his body to make sure nothing had fallen off. His sister could get scary when she was hyper.

"Will all the marriages happen in one day?" Mabel asked the floor. "And if they don't, will I have the same dress for all of them, or will I change them out? Who will be my bridesmaids? Will Candy and Grenda be willing to be bridesmaids? What will mom and dad say? Will they come for the wedding? No, that'd be too conspicuous; Marco would know…"

The older sibling continued to rant at the floor as Dipper stood up. "Mabel!" he shouted, to get her attention. "Marco wasn't mad. He was just a bit upset. We just have to use the remover we used on me."

Mabel turned white. She went under her bed, pulled out a bottle, and handed it to Dipper.

Dipper stared at the bottle in his hand. Then at his sister. Then back at the bottle. "Why," he finally asked as calmly as he could.

"I thought there would be no difference," his sister replied.

"Since when does 'The Excessively Sticky, Very Adherent, Do Not Use On Faces, Hard To Get Off, Definitely Different, Will Not Come Off Easily, Synonym Filled, Super-Glue' not constitute as 'no difference'!?"

"I'm sorry! Is there anyway to get it off?"

"Give me a minute, this might take a while to find."

The young detective searched over the bottle repeatedly. He found "reading small print is bad for your eyes," "This container does not contain anything edible," and"This was made in Gravity Falls by a Gravity Falls incorporated." Nothing useful. Dipper racked his head for what could remove super-glue, but the only thing that was coming was lyrics of songs by Bad First Impressions.

"_Acetone"_ he finally remembered. It would remove super-glue, and it wouldn't hurt anyone. **[A/N: It will actually work in real life] **It wasn't safe if swallowed but could just do the trick.

The "alpha twin" smiled, seeing her brother had come up with an answer. "Yes," she said excitedly.

"I have a way to remove the stuff," he said starting for the kitchen,

"I've got it!" Mabel cried. "Well put him through a car wash!"

Dipper stared at his sister. "No. There's no acetone in a car wash. What we're looking for is-"

"Bleach!"

"No! Fingernail polish, That contains acetone. We'll use yours."

Mabel glanced into the room where Marco was sitting. "Are you sure this will work?"

Dipper racked his brain for about fifty seconds. "I'm forty percent sure. Do you think you could go get the fingernail polish?"

"Actually," she said "I'll go get Wendy. She might have some ideas."

Dipper was about to complain, but Mabel sprinted outside.

* * *

Star awoke to the calm chirping of a bluebird. Yawning, she smiled at the bird singing to her. As she stroked the animal's feathers and whistled with it. The bird sang a haunting tune. A small fiery explosion made the bird disappear. Star stared at where her little friend was just a second ago.

"_Did I kill it?" _Star thought. "_How do I bring it back to…"_ Her mind shook off its cobwebs and start think about the situation. She had run from Ludo's army, hopped through any interdimensional portal she could, she found about twenty,… and now…. She was in… what was the name?…Ardere? There was something about the place that she'd read about. Anything that was born or built here had a tendency to burst into flames and disappear.

The princess let out a breath as the bird reappear with a fiery inferno. Nothing would disappear permanently, just for a while. She smiled for it was good to see the bluebird happy. "_Wait,"_ she thought. "_If everything disappears, then what about tree I'm…"_

Right on cue, the tree she was lying in snapped out of existence. Landing on her back, Star wondered how it hadn't happened before. Star stood up and walked out from where the tree would respawn at. What she read from The Useless Book of Knowledge: Volume 346 came back into her mind.

"There are side notes for things that disappear in Ardere." Blah, blah, blah, useless information. "The larger the object, the less often it will slip out of existence. It may do it once a day, or several times. Usually, living creatures do it three times a day, while some trees flash out every 23 hours."

Star assumed she was in a forest, and smiled as she examined the ground. Last night when the princess stopped, she had made a pattern of sticks pointing in the direction of nearest town. A few were flashing in and out of existence, but she got the general idea of which way to head.

Her smile disappeared as she realized what was in the forest. On every branch and limb there was at least one monster. Star was glad that Ludo could be a baby. When he got tired, he ordered everyone to stop fighting. So, between the hours of ten at night and six in the morning, she usually got a good night's sleep.

"_Man,"_ Star thought. "_If I'm not quiet, I'll get caught."_ Normally she would welcome a fight, but there were more monsters here than the population of her hometown, which was the capital city of a whole dimension. There was a huge "_whoosh"_ and the tree that'd disappeared earlier came back. Although the tree made a lot of noise, Star made the most of her time (in case any of the monsters were light sleepers).

As the princess took one step in the direction she headed earlier, all of the trees around her disappeared in a fiery inferno. She groaned. "_One day," _she thought. "_Luck will be on my side. Today is not that day."_ Almost all of the monsters had been awakened by the fall, and of course Star was standing by the only tree still in existence. The circumstances were a bit grim.

Suddenly, some of the monsters were knocked over, making a gigantic line of falling creatures. Then, a human shot out of the mix of monsters and landed next to Star. She recognized him, but at the same time he was different.

"Buff?" she asked. It didn't look like Buff. First, he didn't have blond hair, it was a bit more brown. He didn't have orange toes, and definitely not limping.

"Buff?" replied the prince's doppelganger. "No, he's my older brother, I'm Biff. Now you seem in trouble."

"How'd you get here?" she asked.

"I was here on a diplomatic relations meeting, Now do we talk or fight."

Star looked at the odds. Three days before she'd left earth, Ludo had sent in a hundred thousand forces to fight her. She and Marco had prevailed, but after that day Ludo had been coming back again and again with more and more enemies. Just by a rough count she estimated that there was about twelve million this time. One against twelve million she'd have to pull out more than all the stops to beat them. But two against twelve million, they stood a chance.

Star readied her wand and Biff drew two monsters backed and even Star strayed away from him. "Biff," she asked worriedly, "are you sure you should use weapons? I mean, the last thing we want is for anyone to actually die."

Biff rolled his eyes. "They aren't even sharp."

"Why do you carry blunt swords?" she queried.

"Because it's a Disney show and nobody can die," he growled in response. At that the fighting began.

Star shot out a burst of rainbows. She thrust a few shots of narwhals mixed with koalas at the beasts. She frowned. A slight recollection of the first time she fought Ludo's minions with Marco slipped its way into her mind. Funny, that battle seemed so hard back then, however, she had just fought that hard in the last ten seconds.

Deep in thought, she didn't see the giant ant that ultimately hit her over the head. Although she should've been worried about her injuries, she leapt to her feet.

After fifteen minutes into the battle she and Biff had been pushed back to the tree. Pain throbbed through the lobe of her left ear. Not a good sign. With no rest, the wand was feeding off any energy it could find. Lesser parts of her body would begin to hurt and ultimately go numb. She recalled stories of limbs falling off from power depravation. She needed to escape.

"Biff," she said, turning to her new friend. "Time to move to plan B."

"Plan B?" he asked the princess who was starting up the tree. "We have a plan B? I didn't even know we had a plan A!"

"What do you call fighting monsters?" she questioned as Biff started following.

"Logic. Not to be rude," Biff asked when they arrived at the top, "but what is your plan B and my new plan A?"

Star just smiled a toothy grin at the sky, as the edge of a scissor was seen. Soon an interdimensional portal opened.

A blue streak flew across the sky. Star smiled.

"Yee-haw!"

Biff swore as an explosion tore through the air as her friend made impact.

* * *

"Is that all of them?" asked Marco, leaning back in the chair.

"Just a few more," replied Dipper, "I found more in your hair. She really did a thorough job.

Dipper had to admit that Marco was very calm considering the circumstances. Dipper had panicked when Mabel had bejeweled his face. Even when he understood what'd happened, he still been upset. Marco seemed accustomed to strange things.

"_I wonder how he'll react when he see's what's really in Gravity Falls,"_ Dipper thought.

When Dipper was removing the last jewel as Wendy entered the room reading Avoid Eye Contact Monthly.

"Hey Wendy!" said Dipper. "Have you seen Mabel?"

"Yeah," replied the teen. "She she left earlier with a knapsack on a stick. She seemed sad."

Dipper groaned. "Wendy," he called to the teen who was around the corner. "I think I'll need the key's to the gold cart."

Marco ducked as a pair of key's went sailing over his head.

"Be sure to break the speed limit," called the redhead from the other room.

* * *

"Change me back,"

"No,"

"Change me back."

"No."

"Change me back."

"No."

"Dang it, Star," Buff swore, "I do not want to be a pink chimpanzee for the rest of my life!"

"You are so cute when you are mad," Star beamed. Biff and Star had been heroically saved by Princess Pony-Head in the forest. After hugs with Star and a sparing match between Pony-Head and Biff, the "the police" came. The floating creature was dragged, "kicking" and screaming, into the portal back to the penitentiary for princesses.

"Open the doors," Star told the guards.

"Star, if you don't turn me back into my normal self I will tell your parents," Buff threatened.

By the time the doors were open, Star had changed Buff back to his usual self. "Now," he said. "What are you looking for here."

"Protection," she replied.

"I can protect you from most everything," Buff replied, pouring himself a drink. "I don't that there will be anythi-" The prince was interrupted by a rumble that shook the room, knocking the occupants off their feet. They raced over to the window to see what was going on.

The two young leaders stared at what was happening. Outside there were three gigantic fleas lifting a battering ram and hitting it against the gate, like a giant knocking "LET ME IN!" Star had to pause a moment to be happy that the town was surrounded by walls. Although that was only one aspect. The part that really took them back was that the amount of fiends beyond the fleas. Just by a rough count Star could figure that there were about twenty-million.

"They must've stopped back for reinforcements," Star commented. "There were less last time."

Buff stepped back and turned to the fifteen year old. "You need protection from them?"

Star nodded, turning to face him.

"You don't need walls. You need an invisibility cloak."

"I know," Star whined. "Wait, you have an invisibility cloak?"

"No! You should just be glad that those walls are impenetrable. Well, as long as what your scalene buddy, acquaintance, said is true."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I stayed behind to talk to Bill, I made a deal to protect the town. Oh wait, you'd already left."

"What!? That doesn't make any sense. You left, I remember. You headed out and I stayed behind to make a deal with Bill."

The two friends stood there for about a minute. Finally Buff spoke. "Maybe he's a powerful enough demon to spontaneously create two separate existences where I see you leave and you see me leave. Then we could operate under normal circumstances."

Star took a moment to register what he'd just said. "Let's go with that theory. I can make them leave, all I need is a pair of interdimensional scissors."

Buff scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor. "Well, the thing about that is… the deal with Bill required me to give up something… and it was either interdimensional scissors or my Patey Kerry collection. No one uses the scissors here. Besides, what did you make on your end of Bill's deal?"

Star paused and avoided the question by looking out the window. "Buff? What do you define as impenetrable?"

"It means nothing can come inside it. Nothing can penetrate it."

"Does a gigantic hole in a gate count as impenetrable?"

Buff sprinted to the window. "Wh-wa-wa-what?" he stammered. "That's impossible."

Star burst out laughing as Buff sprinted over to the window only to see it safely intact. Buff rolled his eyes. "I wonder what all of those monsters are doing there," questioned Buff.

Star sighed shlumping into his throne. "They're probably here for me.

They were pulled out of their wonder as the building shook. Buff glanced out the window.

Biff opened the giant double doors leading and entered the room. "Are you guys seeing the same thing I am?"

"Yeah," replied his brother. "But it's fine. They can't break through the walls."

"Should we fight them," asked Star, "or should we leave?"

The brothers spoke at the same time, with completely different answers.

Star sighed. "Biff, give me the scissors."

"I'm not giving my scissors away," complained Biff.

"Why are you leaving," asked Buff.

"You don't deserve to be put through this," she stated. "It's my fight. No one else's."

The boys started to complain but Star interrupted them.

"I've made up my mind. Biff?"

Biff rolled his eyes. "You can use my scissors. But you have turn my brother back pink chimpanzee."

"Hey!" complained Buff.

Star grinned. "I bet I can think of something."

* * *

**Oh! What will happen!? What will they do!? Guess you'll just wait for the next chapter. Or check it out, because it's likely to be out right now.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gnomageddon in Area 51

**Alright, I wrote chapter 4 and 5 at the same time, but they were long enough to be a chapter on their own. I've learned from life that it is a bad idea for things to be too long. If you make things too long then everyone at the meeting falls asleep, if everyone falls asleep then you're fired, if you're fired then you're stuck at Starbucks writing fanfiction on a friends laptop. (WILL WRITE FOR FOOD)**

**In the mean time, enjoy story.**

**Warning: The following story contains on mention to something beyond K+. Kids, if you don't understand, then don't pay it any mind. Also: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Gnomes?" said Marco skeptically, flipping through the journal.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Gravity Falls is a pretty crazy place," relayed Dipper. The kid had his foot so hard on the gas pedal it could've touched the ground."Trust me, it can get weird and wild here."

"I could do with another batch of weird and wild," murmured Marco, not loud enough for Dipper to hear.

As they got deeper into the woods the boys began hearing Mabel calling for help. "I warned her," muttered Dipper.

It wasn't long before the two of them arrived. Marco was shocked to see a little man standing on a moss covered rock.

"Seriously Mabel!" yelled Jeff. "You know that struggling makes it mor-"

"This again," called Dipper from behind him. "I serious can't believe that you're still tieing her down."

Jeff turned around. "Ya know, I'm getting this really strange feeling of de'ja vu here."

Dipper knocked Jeff off of the gnome's podium. Grabbing Marco, the preteen began untying his sister. "Marco!" called Dipper. "I could use some help!"

Marco stared at what was arising behind the twins. "Um," he asked pointing at a gigantic gnome. "Is that normal?"

Dipper turned around, since he was done untying Mabel. "Do you want the normal version, or the Gravity Falls version?"

"Normal."

"No."

"Gravity Falls?"

"More or less, but we need to get to the golf cart."

The three friends looked over to their escape plan, only to see it be crushed by a gigantic gnome foot.

"Can Soos fix that?" asked Marco.

"Probably," said Dipper, unconvincingly.

"Man, El Diablo's gonna be mad," said Mabel. "He'll flip when he sees the person who he's been dating has been crushed under a gnome foot."

Dipper searched his jacket pockets for any weapon to help defend them from the gnomes, but none showed up.

"No more tricks," yelled down Jeff from atop the gnome built gnome. "We're gonna marry Mabel, and you can't stop us."

"Mabel," questioned Dipper, "why did you even come back to here in the first place?"

"I didn't come back here, I was trying to find the memory eraser," complained Mabel. "They were the ones who kidnapped me. You didn't make that machine easy to find."

"That's because it's in my backpack at the mystery shack."

"Oh."

The twins shrieked and grabbed each other as the large hand reached down for them. Everyone flinched as a sharp "TWEET!" ripped through the air. The Pines twins opened their eyes to find Marco blowing on a safety whistle.

"You have a whistle," cried Dipper, excitedly.

"Yeah," replied Marco. "Never leave home without it. Why?"

"That's what defeats the gnomes."

Marco looked around to find that all of the gnomes rolling around on the ground covering their ears saying things like "Make it stop", "It burns", and "Shmebulock". Marco wasn't sure what the last one meant, but it seemed louder than the rest.

"We'll do anything," cried Jeff. "Just make it stop."

"Anything?" asked Marco, evilly.

* * *

"Do your job already," Ludo screeched.

The visiting wizard grinned a little. "I can only tell where she is when she uses her wand. I can't do anything before that."

Ludo paced back and forth, impatience shown on his face. He ordered the guards to another place, brought in another group, and sat on his makeshift throne.

"While we wait," the magician asked, "why didn't you just follow her magic trail? It'd be easier than hiring me."

Ludo looked at him. "We already did that. The result was five-hundred of my men going in constant circles." Ludo got off of his pillows stacked for his throne. He marched over to the magician. "Listen, if yo-"

The short animal was interrupted by the magician grabbing his beak. Ludo struggled to speak or get away but the magician held fast to him. "The magic trail," the wizard spoke in a low voice, "it tries to disappear. But it can't. The castor isn't strong enough."

"Where's the castor?" asked muscle frog, who along with a few monsters were pulling on Ludo.

"Empty dimension… one above twenty but below eighty…" The magician released Ludo. "Oh, it was only a spark. I'll let you know if it happens again."

Ludo watched as the hired magician stood there with a dazed look in his eyes. The tiny beast slowly turned to his henchmen. "Well," he shrieked, "you heard the man. Start searching! Any empty dimension you can find."

The monsters stumbled around, starting to looking for the princess.

* * *

"I never agreed a jacka-," Biff started.

"Donkey." Interrupted Buff

"In fact, if I recall using my scissors was _your_ idea." Biff continued glaring at his brother.

"What other choice did I have?" Buff countered. "We couldn't hold off a force of that amount! Besides your scissors were able to cut fifty different portals in about five minutes."

"Oh, you mean the scissors that I can carry in two saddle bags at once thanks to your brilliant idea," Biff retorted. "Our last snip was to here, wherever 'here' is!"

"Shh," Buff snapped. He pointed to his brother's back."Don't want to wake up Star."

Star muttered something to fast for anyone to catch. The princess had spent fifteen minutes using her wand to seal portals coming into the dimension. It was difficult, and had drained her completely. Although it was about 35 **[A/N: everything's in Celsius/Metric unless specified]** Star still shivered.

Worried, Buff suggested they stop, for it was getting late. Buff took Star off of his brother's back, and Biff slowly grew out of donkey form(it was a timed spell). The younger pulled some food out of a knapsack he'd brought along. Buff put a blanket on Star, but instead of shivering she started thrashing.

The thrashing didn't last long and only sparked up a few times. "What's with her?" Biff asked his brother.

"If I had to guess," Buff replied, "Bill Cipher. A dream demon that haunts people. He's terrible. Has access to all of your memories. He'll torture you fo-"

Star shot up, breathing hard. Biff frowned, "are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Star replied. "Why did we stop? We should move forward until about an hour before sundown."

Biff raised an eyebrow. "It's an hour after sundown."

"Impossible, I've only been asleep for a few minutes."

"If you classify five hours," Buff retorted, "as a few minutes, then yeah, you were just napping."

"What?" Star said, standing up. "I've only been asleep for three minutes. I need some rest."

"If you try to sleep eight hours, and three hours is a few minutes; we'll wake you up in two days."

"Really?"

"No," Biff said. "by the time you wake up there we won't be here, and you won't either."

"So we stay here," she countered. "We can fix the scissors in time. No one will find us here."

"Star. how many dimensions are there?" Buff asked.

"Trillions, Well trillions that have been discovered. Most earth physicists state that much like the universe the dimensional realities are also infinite."

"How many forces does Ludo have?"

"Millions. But access to Billions"

"Statistically," Biff said, "the odds are not on our side. Every second that passes is a better likelihood that he will find us. If he hires other magicians, he might be able to trace your trail of magic. Did you think to erase that trail?"

"No," Star said, trying to put a positive spin things. "But I can do that now."

"No Star! Wait!" Buff cried, but it was too late.

"Magic trail history erase!" she shouted. The wand gave a half hopeful spark, but died out. Star collapsed.

Biff ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Everything hurts," Star replied weakly.

"That was dangerous," Buff said also walking over. "You could've killed yourself."

Star laid down where she was earlier. "Boil a pot of water," she instructed.

Biff and Buff looked at each other. "Why?" Buff asked.

"I'll explain it later," she said, curling up with the blanket. Within moments, the girl with the wand was asleep once again.

* * *

The gnomes set the golf cart down in front of the Mystery Hack. "Will that be all," Jeff asked.

"I think so," said Dipper, glancing around. "Now just scram before Grunkle Stan sees you."

Marco glanced around Mabel and Dipper to see "Mr. Mystery" practically scream "IT IS NOT A FACE THAT LOOKS LIKE A ROCK. AND, NO, IT IS NOT A METAPHOR. IT IS A ROCK THAT LOOKS LIKE A FACE." The tour group still seemed confused.

"I think we'll be fine," chortled Marco, heading into the the gift shop.

"Watch out!" warned Wendy as the kid with the red hoodie came in. "I just-"

Marco slid, flew into the air, hitting his head against the ground in the process. As the world faded to black, he was slightly aware of someone finishing their sentence with a "mopped there."

* * *

Marco turned to head back up the stairs when he heard the whispers. He didn't normally wake up at three A.M., but every once and a while he had to use the bathroom. "_Who would be awake at three in the morning," _he thought.

He turned the corner to see the girl golden flowing hair talking to a floating unicorn head.

"Girrrrrrrrl," Pony-head said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," whispered Star starting to rip her hair out. "I mean I'm glad you're here but you escaped and that isn't nice but neither is locking up princesses and it would be considered a good thing that you're here but you're still breaking the rules and would I get in trouble for helping you…"

Star droned on, and her conversation with herself beginning to circle. She only stopped talking when she took a huge breath of air. Pony-head took advantage of this situation by saying "hey eart- Marco."

Star spun around and grabbed Marco. "Marco!" Star whisper-shouted, " Ponyhead-just-broke-out-of-jail-and-we-are-now-bearing-a-fugitive-so-we-must-decide-what-to-do-because-people-will-be-here-an-moment-to-take-her-back-and-they-might-take-me-to-St.-Olga's-Reform-School-For-Wayward-Princesses-please-don't-let-them-take-me-away!" Star paused for a fifteen second breath of air.

Marco looked at Star for about five seconds and finally responded with "I'm going to bed."

"But Marco," Star called after him. "This is an emergency!"

"I'm tired and going to bed," Marco repeated without turning around. When he opened his door he saw the yellow monster waiting for him.

"Well," Bill said. "That's a flirting tactic with the ladies that I've never seen before."

"I wasn't flirting," Marco snapped. "She's just a friend that I'm getting along with."

"'Just friends?' May I ask what friend travels through time and space just to see someone again?"

"A very good friend! Now, did you come here just to poke fun at my memories? Or did you actually have a good idea in mind this time?"

"Well, I just came here to warn, no tell…no, warn you. I'm sending you some," Bill paused awhile thinking. "incentive. It's also a memory of home, but can be used for other purposes. I swear kid, you've been making me do a lot of deals and snatch a lot of bodies. You'd better fulfill your end of the deal pretty soon."

"I'm working on it! It'd go much faster if you weren't so cryptic! Don't you ever give any good advice?"

"Unless you are okay with me taking over your body, then what you've got now is probably what you're going to get. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when I find the portal, how do I use it?"

"Too early, kid, too early! Wait until you've found it or at least know where you're going." The dreamscape shuddered and the triangle's appearance seemed smug. "Looks like you're waking up."

"I've only been asleep for a few minutes!"

"You know what they say," Bill replied, his eye turning into a clock, "time flies when you're having fun."

"First I have to have fun," Marco replied as the dreamscape flooded with light.

* * *

**So, I'm interested, what do you think that he means by "incentive"? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Follow, fav, and be sure to review.**


End file.
